Gifted
by DannyWhitlock
Summary: One hundred and seven years after Breaking Dawn, the Cullen's finally feel complete with a new addition to their family. But someone's coming to change that. The unknown threat wants someone, and they won't stop until they have them. Can the Cullen's finally overcome their last obstacle, or will they be broken forever? (All the Cullen's are gifted, see the bottom of chapter one.)
1. St Patricks Day Pt 1

Chapter 1: St. Patrick's Day pt. 1

**It's my second story so, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Alice was in the bathroom getting all the make-up and hair supplies out.

Another day as Bella Barbie. It's not as bad now as it was when I was human. At least now I could resist once in a while.

Renesmee walked in with a smile on her face. She was dressed in black leggings, a plaid green skirt, and an orange and white striped sweater with a leprechaun pin attached to it. Her outfit was completed will a silly, green jokers hat. It reminded me of when she was little.

Physically she was older than me. She reached age 25 by the time she was 12. Now she was 107 years old.

"Mom, you will never guess what I got Jake to wear," She was laughing hard as she walked in.

She put her hand in mine and the funniest picture of Jacob came into my mind. He had on light green tights under a black, sparkly skirt. He was shirtless and had a bow-tie around his neck with a plastic, golden wand in his hand.

"Ness... why'd you have to show her?" Jake whined, walking into Alice's room with normal clothes on.

I was still laughing hardly and he glared at me. "I-I'm sorry, Jake b-but that's the fun- the funniest thing I have e-ever seen," I said between giggles. He threw a comb at me, it just bent and fell to the carpet.

"Yeah, well you're wearing a dress. What's next? A flower in your hair? High-heels?" Jake shot back.

I was better in control of myself now. "Aw, is Jake the fairy princess upset?" I teased.

"You asked for it," Jake growled in a playful manner, throwing himself at me. I quickly went invisible and darted across the room.

"Bells, that's not fair. What? Scared you can't take on your son-in-law? You're getting old, mom." He knew that upset me. I lunged and tackled him to the ground and went back to normal. He didn't take the opportunity to fight back, he just laughed.

"Okay, you win," He laughed. He got up and carried Renesmee bridal-style out of the room. I growled a bit at that, but I had long ago approved of them dating. After all, Renesmee was over a century old.

"Bella! Your outfit!" Alice screeched. I looked down and realized why she was fussing. I ripped a hole in my tights and my dress was all wrinkled. "Get in that bathroom right this second so I can fix you."

She walked over to her wardrobe and pulled out a new pair of tights. She went to the doorway. "Renesmee, please get Jacob is SOMETHING green. Doesn't anybody get into spirit anymore?" Alice looked like she would be having a heart attack if she could.

"You, change into these," She ordered, throwing the new tights at me. "And when you're done stay in there so I can do your make-up."

"Alice, come on! You already made me put on a dress!" I said, grabbing the white material at the bottom. It was knee-length and all white except for the torso area, which was covered in 4-leaf clovers. "Can't I just put on a little mascara and be on my way?"

"ISABELLA! Are you going to take away the only fun thing I enjoy, on the one day I enjoy it most?" Alice asked, appalled. I felt bad, this really was one of the only times of the year she got to dress every single one of us. She would even get Carlisle to wear funny ties. She also somehow managed to get us festive without looking like a bunch of celery sticks.

"Okay, fine," I said, defeated. We went into the bathroom and I immediately regretted agreeing to let her do it. On the left side of the sink there was a curling iron, bobby pins, hairspray, and temporary hair dye. Then on the right side there was about 6 different make-up pallets, and, the most horrifying, face paint.

"Alice... if you even think of putting paint on my face I will never let you dress me again, And I will buy every single piece of mine and Edward's clothing from Macy's," I said in a threatening tone, because that's of course how Alice would take a statement like that.

"Bella, you are the meanest, most boring vampire I have ever met," Alice whined, pouting for a few moments. Then she lit up again. "I'll be right back."

She skipped out of the room and I changed into the new leggings while she was gone. Just as I pulled my dress back down she knocked. I opened it and Lydia pranced in holding her stuffed penguin, Pogo. Oh no!

"Auntie Bella, can you please, please, please, please let me paint your face? I would super-extra happy," she pleaded, swaying back and forth.

This was so unfair. It was impossible to deny Lydia. She was just as beautiful and irresistible as Renesmee was at her age. And of course, Alice had no shame in using Lydia's cuteness against me.

I looked down at Lydia. She was a perfect mixture of her mother and father. She had Rosalie's eyes and lips, with Emmett's nose and curly black hair. I remember 2 years ago when Rose found out she was pregnant. She felt her little one moving inside her, just like I had. Carlisle was annoyed he hadn't thought of Rose being able to conceive. He assumed her gift went no farther than being able to make her appear human. Which included having a heart beat, being able to produce fluids (such as tears), and being able to survive off of human food and blood. But that didn't mean she wasn't as supernatural as the rest of us.

"Alright, fine. But only on one cheek, and something small," I said, pointing at Alice. Alice got a sheet of drawing paper and they started drawing little St. Patrick's day symbols. They finally decided on a pot of gold with a little rainbow. Most adults wouldn't let a 6-year-old draw on their faces but Lydia is talented. Just as Renesmee was, Lydia is very mature and sophisticated for her age.

In fact, Lydia grows exactly as Renesmee did. She grows at a rapid rate and learns more each day. Since we had Renesmee first we know what to expect so far. We are hoping Lydia will reach full age by 14 also, but since Rose is a vampire,not a human, so we cant be one hundred percent positive. But we're still confident she will stop growing and we can have her forever, too.

While Lydia painted my left cheek Alice busied herself with my hair. I took a deep breath as I watched her grab the hair-dye.

"Watch it, Alice," I said before she even opened the bottle.

"Would you just trust me?" I could tell she was getting annoyed with me.

I closed my eyes as I felt the wetness of paint on my cheek and dye in my hair. After 6 minutes and 38 seconds, yes, I counted, Lydia leaned back and announced she was finished. Alice came to the front of me and praised Lydia's work before putting the final touches on my makeup.

"Okay, Bella, look." Alice bounced up and down a bit with a wide grin on her face.

I stood up and reluctantly looked at my reflection.

I had to admit, they did a wonderful job. Alice kept the makeup light, using only a bit of mascara, white eyeshadow, and clear lip gloss. My hair was curled and pulled into a side ponytail, the very ends were the only colored part and they were a half green, half orange. Then I looked at Lydia's work. It looked perfect, not a single line out of place. It was a black pot of gold with 3 stripes coming out of it; Green, orange, and white.

"Good job Alice, It's not _horrible. _And as for your work," I bent down to Lydia," I LOVE it sweetie, honestly, thank you." I kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Alright, can you go make sure Nessie got Jacob dressed, and that your parents and Nana and Papa are ready?" Alice asked Lydia. She nodded her head and left.

"You," she said turning to me, "Go make sure Edward is dressed, and in something festive. He will NOT get out of wearing something nice this year. Then bring him back here. We leave in 10 minutes."

"Sure." I said and left.

I walked down the stairs and saw Esme packing a lunch for Lydia, Renesmee, Jake, and Rose. Emmett and Jasper were there helping to wrap everything. I opened the backdoor and started running to my cottage just as Rose and Lydia were walking out of the other side of the forest. When Esme found out Rosalie was pregnant she went straight to building a house for her and Emmett. Since Edward, Rose, Em, and I had children we didn't feel like going to high school anymore, so we decided to get jobs instead. Apparently since we didn't go to school, we were to live on our own. But I think Esme just believes that if you give her grandchildren, you deserve a house. We didn't complain.

I got to the front door and walked inside. Edward was standing with his back to the door, reading a book. He had on black pants and a white shirt that had a little leprechaun on it. He set the book down and smiled at me as I walked over to kiss him.

"You look beautiful," He whispered in my ear. I knew he liked when I wore dresses.

"Thanks." I backed away from him a little bit as he kissed my neck, I kept my hands on his shoulders. "But, right now we have to get back to the house. Alice is waiting."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes with a smile still on his fine.

We ran back to the house hand-in-hand. Everyone was by the door talking. Alice came down the stairs with a camera. She set it up on the edge of the staircase railing and ran over. "Everybody smile."

5 blinks later the camera make a shudder sound and we all went to move. "No. Stay where you are. Just one more, I promise." Alice ordered. Carlisle handed her his phone and asked her to take one for his wallpaper.

2 photos later we were in the garage. Edward and I were driving with Carlisle and Esme in Carlisle's Mercedes. Emmett and Rose were driving Lydia, Renesmee, and Jake in Emmett's SUV. Jasper and Alice were taking Jasper's charger. Just as we were about to leave Emmett decided to make a bet, as usual.

"$10,000 says we get there first."

"Ha! In a family car? No way you're beating me," Jasper teased, "You're on."

"How 'bout you, dad? Afraid to take on your boys?" Emmett challenged Carlisle.

"Afraid? Lets make it $20,000," Carlisle muttered 'afraid' under his breath and laughed as he climbed into the drivers seat.

Once the garage top was all the way up we sped off. I looked at the needle, we were doing 160 and Jasper was ahead of us, Emmett a few feet behind. We turned the corner and sped down several blocks at about 95 since we were technically in public. Emmett and Jasper were now fighting for first place. We pulled up to the parade parking street and we were now in first, doing 45 in a 25, we were early though. Just before we could pull into a spot Emmett was standing in front of us and we stopped. Carlisle backed into a space.

"No! Rematch. Tonight." Jasper yelled at Emmett.

"Ha! And my SUV can't beat your silly little charger? You wish! Tell you what, I'll use my Jeep tonight, make it a little easier for ya!" Emmett teased, laughing hard.

Then he fell to the ground with a horrified expression. "Rose! No! Nooo! Stop it!" Emmett yelled. He was laying there sobbing and I realized what Jasper was doing, I wrapped my shield around him and he quickly stood up and before he could make Jasper hurt himself Esme was yelling.

"Jasper! Emmett! We are in public, don't you dare even think about doing that again," Esme scolded. "Thank you, Bella"

"No problem, mom." I said.

I turned and saw Rose hitting Jazz "What did you show him?" He just laughed.

"Alright, I will be sure to write you a check later, Emmett. Lets go find a shady spot- just in case," Carlisle said picking up Lydia and taking the lead.

We walked across the stone pavement and kept going down the sidewalk until we were under the bridge. This was the road where the parade would start and it would keep looping around the entire downtown area. Jake kept walking down until he reached Mcdonalds, werewolf hunger. Esme began setting everything up. We all had a lawn chair and a bottle of water, for most of us it was just a prop.

About 10 minutes later more people began showing up. Jake finally returned. "Jakey, can I have some!" Renesmee squealed. She loved Shamrock Shakes. Jake handed it over with a disappointed look, but then went back for another one. I could smell the blood. A little girl scraped her knee. I swallowed back the venom and prepared myself for a long day around humans.

Finally, after about 15 more minutes the parade began.

* * *

**This chapter was really just about getting to know what the Cullen's new daily life is about. Here is everyone's gift.**

**Esme- Manipulates emotions (Jaspers gift in Twilight) & can tell when being lied to.**

**Carlisle- Take/Give pain.**

**Emmett-Physically manipulative (Make you hurt yourself, make someone hurt someone else)**

**Rose- Ability to appear human. (Sleep, eat, cry, have children; Doesn't bleed)**

**Jasper- Give hallucinations**

**Alice- Same as in Twilight; See future**

**Bella- Can be invisible & Mental shield (Same as twilight)**

**Edward- Same as in Twilight; Read minds**

**Renesmee- Same as in Twilight; Show thoughts**

**Lydia- Influence the elements & age things (Only humans, plants, and animals- Not mythical creatures)**


	2. St Patricks Day Pt 2

**Sorry it took so long, I have been very busy with my other story and school. **

Chapter 2: St. Patricks day pt.2

* * *

**Rosalie's POV**

The parade went by nicely for a while. After almost an hour and a half we went over to the benches for lunch.

I gave Lydia a go-gurt, turkey sandwich, and juice. I had a chicken salad and Ness and Jake had hotdogs. Everyone else just picked at their various foods.

"Papa, Nana, can you take me to the playground?" Lydia asked Carlisle and Esme while throwing her trash away in the bin behind her. They jumped up, eager to get away from the food, and brought her over, swinging her by the arms. I loved her laugh, it was so sweet.

Everything about her was sweet, and perfect too. She completed my life. I always wanted children, I secretly loathed any human friends I had. I enjoyed being a vampire, but I was never truly satisfied until Lydia was born. She gave me my dream, a family of my own.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Alice questioning Edward. "Where are Jake and Renesmee?"

"They went to the arcade across the street," he said, shrugging.

"They'd better be, I have plans," she said impatiently.

"What do you have in mind?" I asked her.

"Not much, after this we're going to a play that I found. Then a family-friendly comedy club," she informed me.

"Great, sounds fun," I complimented.

"Hun, can you carry the cooler to the car?" I asked Emmett. Any of us were capable, even Lydia, but it was better for appearance sake if he did.

Once everything was packed and everyone was in the car we took off. Esme declared no more bets for a week, as punishment for Jasper's reaction to losing earlier in the day.

As we drove at about 85 I listened to Jake and Nessie talk about their wedding. They were seniors now and hadn't been married yet, despite being together for about 90 years now.

Although I wasn't fond of Jake when he first joined the family, he was perfect for Renesmee. Eventually, I saw how happy he made her, and finally accepted the fact that the only reason I had not to like him was that he's a werewolf. Somewhere between talking cars with him and the announcement of the wedding, I actually grew to like him.

The wedding would be on the 4th of July, after they graduate and on Nessie's favorite holiday. Since she was much more extravagant then her mother, Renesmee had to have a bigger venue. She chose a hotel in Seattle. It had a huge ballroom and plenty of suites for all of her bridesmaids to get ready in. Her bridesmaids were Alice, who was also a senior, and her 2 other best friends; Kylie, and Ramona.

We pulled up to the theater and Alice gave us our tickets. It's a musical called _Gutter._ Of course with Alice in charge, we were half an hour early. We took our seats and I allowed Lydia to play with her handheld game console. Usually I didn't let her during family time but I had to keep her entertained somehow. She had a wild side just like Emmett.

I saw the play before, with Kate. She was really the only Denali sister I liked besides Carmen. Tanya always tried to one-up everything I did, and Irina, when she was alive, was so stuck up. My dislike to her grew worse when she became hostile after Laurent was killed my the wolves.

The play was about a man who lived under a bridge. One day he did something heroic and made a movie based on what he did. His fame didn't last very long and he eventually became homeless again. He wasn't accepted by his friends under the bridge because he abandoned them when he had money and fame, so in the end he was much more lonely than before.

I thought the show was starting when a girl ran across stage screaming, "My face, my face!" then I saw Emmett walking over to the side of the stage and realized Lydia wasn't back from the bubblegum machine yet. Oh no.

I walked over to where Emmett was peeking around the red, velvet curtain and Lydia was laughing hysterically. I pulled her out and she stopped abruptly, noticing she was being moved. I set her down and got to her level.

"What did you do to her?" I asked, judging by the girls screams that Lydia aged her. She just shook her head and looked down to the floor. I felt horrible but punishment was part of raising a child. "You used your gift, didn't you?"

"Yes," she mumbled.

"Okay, since you can't apologize to her you are going to apologize to us," I said motioning to Emmett and myself.

"I'm sor-"

"Look us in the eyes, honey," Emmett said.

She looked up with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry for misbehaving, I love."

"We love you too, sweetheart. But you can't do stuff like that. No ballet for 2 weeks, okay?"

"Okay," she murmured. We walked back and the play soon started.

The actors were great, and had wonderful singing voices. Carlisle donated $3,000 to the high school drama-club fund and we left for the comedy club.

When we got there I made sure Lydia was close by. There would be 2 acts. A gentlemen from Pittsburgh, and a lady from Nevada. They both were very good and I was pleased to see comedians who didn't have to use dirty jokes or profanity to be funny. They had Lydia laughing the entire time. Between acts I watched the small t.v and something caught my attention. An entire high school class was missing, including the teacher, from a city close to the border of Idaho. I was suspicious of vampire activity so I informed Carlisle. He said he would check on it later.

After the last few hours of comedy and dinner at Dave and Busters I was excited to get home.

* * *

**I'm so sorry it took so long, I've been working maniacally on my other story, I promise it won't always take this long! Review, please :) Also I totally invented the play, and It's hard for me to make up future restaurants and songs so I'll use things from today. If you want to inbox me ideas for stuff like that it would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Exposed

Chapter 3: Exposed

**I didn't get any reviews for chapter 2, hopefully I get some for this one.  
**

* * *

**Rose POV**

I kept thinking about the news last night. Apparently there had been a couple groups of people missing from neighboring states. Carlisle is almost positive that vampires are involved. The last time we dealt with something like this was when Victoria came back for Bella with her newborn army, but they still didn't conceal their destruction as well as these... well whatever they are.

I didn't sleep every night, maybe 3 or 4 times a week. Last night wasn't one of those occasions, I'd been too worried. If I didn't have Lydia then maybe things would be different, maybe I'd be going to Idaho today with Carlisle to see what was happening. Instead I was going to work.

Bella, Edward, Emmett, and I all agreed that it was ridiculous to keep going to high school when we had children so we got jobs. Bella owns a bookstore, Edward is a veterinarian, and Emmett is a police officer. I have a job far better than any of those, I'm a kindergarten teacher.

I headed back to the main house after getting dressed. Lydia spent the night here and she was already up eating breakfast, despite not having to go to school. At the rate she grew there was no way she would be able to attend school for at least 3 more years when her growth slowed down enough. She was at 2 inches a month now.

"Hey, honey, how's your breakfast?" I asked, walking through the back door.

"Good, Nana made me waffles and bacon," she said.

"Yummm. So, what's on your agenda today?" I asked, sitting across from her.

"Uncle Eddie is going to teach me math, and then Papa is going to show me some defensive skills. Isn't that cool!" she exclaimed. Defensive skills? This Idaho thing must be more serious than I first thought.

"Yeah, be careful though," I warned her. I got up and saw that Esme made me a plate. I heard her upstairs going through CD's.

I ate my food and went out to the garage. Jake, Renesmee, Jasper, and Alice were just leaving for school.

"How's it going to be today, Alice?" I asked from a few cars away.

"Cloudy but no rain," she informed me. Perfect.

When I pulled up to the school it was 7:15, 25 minutes until class starts. My very eager student teacher was already waiting for me when I got to the classroom. She'd been working here for 3 weeks now. She was always so friendly, energetic, and determined to impress me.

"Hi, Ruby, how are you?" I greeted.

"I'm great. What about you? Are you feeling okay?" she asked, with a weird tone.

"I'm fine. How about we start with writing today? I'll put out the dry erase boards and we can have them practice writing about their family," I said getting straight to work. I turned around she was staring at me with a suspicious expression like she thought I robbed a bank.

"I know," she said with an accusing tone. Know what?

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Don't act silly. I know your secret."

* * *

**Oooh, Ruby knows. Please review!**


	4. Surveillance

**Sorry if this is horrible I've got horrible writers block and kinda just went along with whatever words popped up.**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Ruby, I don't know what you're talking about," I said, sincerely. I hope my suspicions weren't correct.

"Oh, come on! How selfish of you, not telling me about the baby!" she exclaimed.

Baby? Baby! She doesn't know! Oh, thank god! I took a huge breath and felt all of my muscles relax.

"Oh, no. I'm not pregnant," I said with a laugh. No, for sure I'm not. I would've felt him or her by now.

"Really? I mean, you haven't gained weight or anything, it's just you have this... glow about you?" she said as if it were a question. "I don't know, I just can't place my finger on it."

I didn't even think about my figure, like most woman would immediately have. I was incapable of growing. Except, of course, a few weeks after I conceived my skin stretched but only because another powerful vampire forced it to do so.

When I got home Esme told me that more humans went missing in Colville, a 6 hour drive from here. Carlisle went to do surveillance with Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella. Esme and Emmett were going to teach Lydia defense, and I was going to help Carlisle in Omak. Renesmee and Jake were doing research on where the clan may have originated.

_Not enough, _I thought. There was no way we were strong enough to take on this coming clan. I called Carlisle and found out that he believes the clan to be 30-35 newborns and a few older vampires. More than double the size of Victoria's attack.

I decided to call the Denali's. Thankfully, Kate picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Kate, it's Rose. We need your help."

**Bella's POV**

Carlisle dropped Edward and I off in Lynden, where we would be staying at a cabin in the woods. Carlisle believes that if the clan keeps up their pattern, we should find them passing through here. Just in case we miss them, Alice and Jasper are waiting in Lakewood. He and Rose will be going to Brewster, the closest town near Colville, the place where the last group of humans went missing.

"I think we should go check again," I told Edward. We were supposed to check every 2 hours but I wanted to go every half hour.

"It's fine, we can't pursue them anyhow, Carlisle said they are too aggressive and won't be wanting to talk things out," he said.

I just groaned in response. I wanted to know who was after us, and why. Renesmee was grown, but she had an innocent personality. She was the kind of person who, even if they were able to, would never fight back. I couldn't let my daughter get hurt, she was still my baby, and always will be. Forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXNextDayXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

"One more time before we leave, please?" I begged Edward. I wanted to check the woods before one last time.

"Fine," he said, defeated.

I grabbed his hand and we walked until we were out of human sight, then we ran about 20 miles out. "Alright, lets make this quick," Edward said.

We looked around for a few minutes and got nothing. I went out a few more miles and Edward followed me. Just before he could tell me to go back I picked up the sent. It was fresh, mostly vampire, but a bit of human blood. Newborn. Edward pulled my arm, we were about to run off, then I was tackled.

I looked up after Edward yanked the person off of me, and he was fighting. Just as he pulled the arms off of the boy a girl came from the trees. I jumped on her back and pulled back her head. She thrashed underneath me and bared her teeth. I yanked off her head and pushed her body into the fire that Edward had already started with the boy in it.

My phone was vibrating inside my pocket. Alice.

"Did you see that!?" I said into the phone.

"There are three more coming. Save the blonde boy," she ordered, then hung up.

Sure enough, not a minute later, 3 appeared from the west. I tackled the girl with red hair while Edward got the boy with a long scar down his arm. The blonde boy, the one Alice mentioned, was just staring, looking scared and harmless. I tore off all of the girls limbs and went for her head. Just before I yanked it off she bit me. It stung a bit, but not too bad. Once we finished the two that attacked us we turned to the boy. He tried to run but Edward grabbed him.

"What do we do with him?" I asked. "We make it to the car, he's young, he'll try to get the humans."

"You're right. Call Alice," he told me.

I dialed her number and again, she wasted no time telling me what to do.

"Carlisle will be there in 6 minutes 34 seconds. You'll drive up to Bellingham and wait for them to bring him to the forest off of route 80," she said.

"Okay, got it, thanks," I said before hanging up.

* * *

**Maybe they'll figure out who has been wreaking havoc all over the country just to get to them in the next chapter ;) Aren't you happy Ruby doesn't know? **


	5. Newborn Cast

**Girl 1:** Sophia Troy/ Age-14/ Gift- Blend into surroundings/ Mate- Brandon Sienna/ Twin- Shawn Troy

**Girl 2:** Skylar Jacobson /Age-16/ Gift- Talk to dead people/ Mate- None

**Girl 3:** Ashlyn Watts/ Age-21/ Gift- Transform to people she has seen/ Mate- Trysten Stevens

**Girl 4:** Alexa Sherry/ Age-18/ Gift- Tracker/ Mate- Hunter

**Girl 5: **Analise Baker/ Age-17/ Gift- None that she knows of/ Mate- None**  
**

**Girl 6: **Willow (First girl Bella killed)**  
**

**Girl 7: **Adrianna (Second girl Bella killed)**  
**

**Girl 8: **Lindsey-Marie Carter/ Age-19/ Gift- Elemental (Uses her mind to control elements around her)/ Mate- None**  
**

**Girl 9: **Kendall Maverick/ Age-12/ Gift- None/ Mate None**  
**

**Girl 10:** Liliana Evans/ 24/ Gift- Make people forget things/ No mate**  
**

**Girl 11: **Sydney Gable/ 17/ Gift- Sees Auras/ Mate- Tyler/ Twin- Aden**  
**

**Girl 12: **Courtney Fuller/ 19/ No gift/ Mate- Aden**  
**

**Girl 13: **Becca Landry/ 14/ Gift- Mind reader/ Mate- Nathan Hobbs**  
**

**Girl 14: **Sara Bailey/ 21/ Gift- Can heal and/or bring everything back to life except vampires/ Mate- George**  
**

**Girl 15: **Jessica Inkar/ 16/ No Gift/ No mate**  
**

**Girl 16: **Emily Travis/ 15/ Gift- Make people temporarily lose their gift/ No mate**  
**

* * *

**Boy 1:** Devin Jackson/ Age-19/ Gift-None/ Mate-None

**Boy 2: **Hunter Peters/ Age-19/ Gift-None/ Mate-Alexa**  
**

**Boy 3:** Trysten Stevens/ Age-24/ Gift- Fake the alpha voice(Give wolfs orders)/ Mate-Ashlyn**  
**

**Boy 4: **Nate Adams/ Age-20/ Gift- Get small (12 inches)/ Mate- Human fiance (Shyan)**  
**

**Boy 5:** Alexander (First boy Edward killed)**  
**

**Boy 6: **Bryson (Second boy Edward killed)**  
**

**Boy 7: **Shawn Troy/ Age-14/ Gift- Teleport (Only to places he has already been)/ Mate- None/ Twin- Sophia Troy**  
**

**Boy 8: **Brandon Sienna/ Age-15/ Gift- None/ Mate- Sophia Troy**  
**

**Boy 9: **Anthony Gandee/ Age- 16/Gift- None/ Mate- None**  
**

**Boy 10: **Aden Gable/ 17/ Make people freeze (stay still)/ Mate- Courtney/ Twin- Sydney**  
**

**Boy 11:** Tyler Prince/ 18/ Gift- Control weather and temperature/ Mate- Sydney**  
**

**Boy 12: **Justin Shorebrooke/20/ Gift- Knows peoples past just by looking at them/ Mate- none**  
**

**Boy 13: **Elie Baker/ 17/ Gift- Can make people return and/or remain in the newborn stage/ Mate- (Soon to find out)**  
**

**Boy 14: **Nathan Hobbs/ 15/ Gift- Can switch bodies with people he is close to/ Mate- Becca Landry**  
**

**Boy 15: **George Dylan/ 22/ Gift- Controls electrical currents/ Mate- Sara**  
**

**Boy 16: **Charlie Sampson/ 26/ Gift- Can erase a time period/ No mate**  
**

**Boy 17: **Ian Peller/ 15/ Gift- He's blind but he uses other peoples vision to see and can make people blind/ No mate**  
**

* * *

**There's the newborn list, I will continue to update as more are submitted. Submit as many as you'd like, I need a lot.**


	6. Interrogation Pt 1

**Bella's Pov**

I drove up and off the highway until I got to where Alice said I should park. My phone was vibrating, Alice again. A text message.

_They'll be there in 4 minutes, love ya _She wrote. I texted _Love you too _and got ready for them. I guess Carlisle could drive and Edward and I could keep the boy from doing anything he shouldn't be, although he doesn't seem like much of a struggle so far.

They came into the small clearing a few minutes later and we put him into the back seat.

"Okay, you are going to remain calm. If you try to escape, you're dead. If you do anything out of the ordinary, you're dead. Aro will be sure of that," Edward told the boy.

"I won't, I won't! I promise! Who's Aro?" He said in a very afraid manner.

Edward chuckled. "So, you haven't been told about the Volturi?"

"The what? No! Please, don't kill me," he whined.

"We'll tell you when we get home, in the mean time you just have to act normal, like everything is fine. We're going to pass a lot of humans, so breathe into this," I said, tossing the boy a rag covered in gasoline.

"Oh, God. That's horrible," he said, making a disgusted face.

"Well, it's that or the burn," I told him. He just sighed and looked down.

On our way home he screamed, a lot. Especially when we were stuck in a traffic jam, but he kept it to a low enough level that we didn't stop him. When we got home Alice and Jasper were already back. Emmett and Carlisle took the boy to the basement.

**Esme's Pov (Remember Esme's gift)**

"Honey, why don't you come down now. He's getting upset and won't be willing to cooperate soon," Carlisle said. I nodded my head and followed him to the basement.

"What's your name?" I asked tenderly.

"Anthony. Anthony Gandee," he told me.

"Okay Anthony, I'm Esme. You are going to answer some questions for us," I explained to him. He nodded his head and looked up to me.

"Why did you attack my children?"

"I was told to."

"By who?"

"Devin."

"And who is he?"

"The guy who made us."

"Why did he want you to attack us?"

"I don't know."

_Lie. _I mentally told Edward. He ripped one of his fingers off. I felt bad but nobody was going to hurt my family.

"Don't lie to me," I told him.

"I'm sorry! My finger, please!" he screamed.

"You may have it back when we are finished," I told him. "Again, why did he tell you to attack us?"

"He said either you guys die, or we die," he said. Edward looked at me expectantly. _Truth, give him back his finger. _He put the finger back onto his hand. Jasper came down with an unconscious deer. He laid down the deer and was about to walk out, but he stopped and ran over to Anthony.

"Who was your creator?" Jasper demanded, hitting the boy.

"Jasper, what's wrong?" I asked.

He made a disgusted face. "He smells like..."

* * *

**:) I like reviews, you like story. Want to know who he smells like? Review! Anthonys last name is Gandee in memory of Shain Gandee... the Buckwild star that died a few days ago. R.I.P  
**


	7. Interrogation Pt 2

**Peter doesn't have a gift in my story. I feel the need to say this because in most stories on FF he has this 'know everything' gift, and people might say "Peter should already know, he has a gift" but in Twilight he doesn't, so in my story, he doesn't. **

**Jaspers POV**

"He smells like Maria," I growled. The boy didn't struggle against my hold. "Didn't I ask you a question, boy?"

"E-Elie," he stammered. I threw him back into the chair and looked at Esme, she nodded her head.  
That was impossible, the boy had to have contact with Maria.

I gave him a vision of her. "Do you know this woman?"

"No, but she smells like Elie's mate. We aren't allowed to see her, not even Elie's sister, Analise," he told me. I brought him out of the hallucination.

I left the room and Alice was waiting at the top of the stairs. I followed her into the kitchen. "What do we do? Why would she want to kill us?" she questioned me.

"I don't know. This Elie guy seems to have the same job I did, maybe she wants a war over the land," I said.

"Seems unlikely. Either way, we need to prepare. I'll call the Denali coven," she told me.

"Already taken care of," Rosalie said, walking into the room. "I called them earlier, they'll be here in about fourteen hours. Give or take an hour or two."

"I'm going to call Peter," I told them.

As I walked to the home phone I felt anxious. How would Peter feel about this? Would he tell me that newborns have been attacking him, too? Either way, I knew I could count on him to help us.

"Hello, Jasper. How nice to hear from ya," he said. "You're not missing me already, are ya? I was just up there two months ago."

"Hello, Peter. And no, I'm calling because I've got a problem," I responded.

"Hmm, what sorta problem? You got the Volturi on ya again?" he asked. Of course he didn't realize just how close to the matter he was.

"Ugh, no, but we do have something like that. Newborns," I told him.

"Uh-oh. How many... and why?" he questioned me.

"Um, thirty," I barely whispered, unfortunately he heard me and gasped. "It gets worse, you'll never guess who created them."

"Hold on, THIRTY NEWBORNS!? And let me guess, their creator is Aro or Jane or Caius!" he exclaimed. "They creatin' newborns, too, now?"

"Yes, thirty. And no, they wouldn't resort to that... or would they?" I said, the last part mostly to myself. "I'll call you back, buddy, I have to go."

"Wait, Jasper. Tell me wh-" I hung up on him and ran around the house, telling everyone we needed to have a family meeting.

About an hour later Esme was done questioning Anthony and everyone was seated at the dining room table.

"Okay, so first off, Esme can you share with us what you got from him?" Carlisle said. She nodded and everyone turned to her.

"There are 28 newborns, not including the four that Edward and Bella killed, or Anthony. Their names were Willow, Adrianna, Alexander, and Bryson. They were the newest to the army, and were only sent as mostly a warning, Elie wasn't counting on them killing anyone. The 28 that remain are a range from three to seven months old, Anthony and the four dead ones were only a month. Maria has never been seen by anyone but Elie," she explained. "They are apparently mates, but have been arguing fiercely lately. Elie has been questioning Maria's orders, causing her to want to move this scheme along more quickly. Elie and the army have been told that _we _are after _them, _so they are just acting in defense. They can be convinced to join us, but it would take time and patience, which they probably won't want to stop and talk."

Everyone sighed in unison. Carlisle leaned against the wall and had that thinking expression on his face. He looked up at me.

"Did you have something to share?" he asked me. Then I remembered I was the one who called the meeting. I was going to wait until the end but now is as good a time as any.

"Yeah, I think I may know why Maria's after us. You see, she has no actual, logical reason to want to harm us, the Volturi do though. Since it has been proven that they can't get to us, why not use somebody from our past to do it? Someone who might have an emotional tie to one of us. None of you have any living family or old friends... except me. Aro knows of our previous affiliation and he might be using Maria to get to me, which will then get to all of you," I told them.

My idea was immediately dismissed by Esme. "Sorry, Honey, but it's very unlikely. Maria never leaves base and he doesn't smell like anyone from the guard. I also had Alice look into Maria, Aro, and Jane's future... nothing."

"Okay, well it's an idea. I'm going to go call Peter," I replied and was about to walk away, until Emmett spoke up.

"Wait. What're we going to do about Anthony?" he asked. Everybody looked at Carlisle for an answer.

"Oh," was all he said. Then everyone turned to Alice, she had no answer either.

"We'll spend the night with him, then decide tomorrow," Esme said. We all nodded and went in separate ways.

I picked up the phone and dialed Peters number, again.

"You gonna hang up again?" he asked.

"Sorry about that, I just had an idea that I thought was important. It won't happen again," I apologized.

"It's alright, bro. So you wanna tell me who is running this little newborn thing, and why?" he responded impatiently.

"Yeah, it's um... Maria," I told him quietly.

"Y-you're kidding me," he said, his voice suddenly serious. I heard the phone drop, thankfully Charlotte picked it up.

"Well, well, well. Maria's after ya now? Why does she want you?" she asked me.

"No idea, Char. Is Peter okay?" I said.

She chuckled. "Yeah, he's fine. You know how he is when it comes to Maria... he's scared shitless of her. Anyway, you want us to come up there?"

"I would appreciate it, we need your help so much. Please come," I begged.

"'Course we will, Jasper. Expect us in a few days," she told me. We said our goodbyes and I told everyone about their arrival.

* * *

**Read and Review, please. Sorry it took so long, I had to plan a few chapters ahead due to dealing with so many characters. I'm writing about 52 characters... and that isn't including the Volturi, just The Army, Maria, the Cullens, the Denali coven, and Peter and Charlotte.**


	8. Learning

**Jaspers POV (2 days later. Wednesday March 19, 2119)**

I set down my book and went downstairs to wait for Peter and Charlotte, they'd be here any minute. The Denali coven arrived yesterday.

"Uncle Jasper, are your friends nice?" Lydia asked me. Peter and Charlotte had been over only a few times since Lydia was born. Each time Rose would say, "I don't want her asking questions about their eyes, she doesn't need to be exposed to vampires of... natural diet." This time she agreed because she thought they'd be a "good introduction" to human-blood drinkers.

"'Course they are, sweetie," I said.

Looking very confused, she stared at her cereal as if it would answer all her questions. "Then why do Daddy and Jake keep teaching me how to defend myself?"

"Hey, look at me. You don't have to be afraid, we'd never let anyone hurt you. We're just taking extra measures," I said gingerly.

She nodded her head and responded, "Okay."

That moment there was a knock on the door. I ran over, Lydia following, and opened it.

"Peter," I greeted as they walked in. "Charlotte. Thank you so much for coming."

"No problem," Peter said, patting my back. "And who is _this." _I looked over to see Peter kneeling down to Lydia. "This wouldn't be the famous Lydia, would it?"

Lydia was giggling, trying to hide her face in her stuffed penguin.

"Yes," I said. "That's her." I placed a hand on her shoulder just to keep her calm.

"Nice to meet you, Lydia," Charlotte said, bending down beside Peter. "I'm Charlotte, and that's Peter."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," she replied sweetly.

"I hear that you have the best gift of all!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"You want to show them?" I asked Lydia, grabbing a small plant by the door. It still had a while to go before it was ready to bloom, but she was about to change that.

She nodded her head and looked at the plant. Instantly it came out of the dirt, popped open, and bloomed into a perfect lily.

"My, oh, my. That is beautiful," Peter said incredulously. Lydia smiled proudly.

I looked at Peter and noticed that he was wearing contacts. He looked as though he was human. Esme, Jake, Emmett, and Rose were all making their way into the room. I gestured for Rose to go to the kitchen with me.

"As you probably noticed they're wearing contacts, so would you like to explain to Lydia about their eyes first?" I asked slowly. She was biting her lip and looked very nervous.

"Yeah, I guess that'd be best," she said. "I'll go talk to her."

I followed her into the T.V. room where everyone relocated. Rose sat Lydia on her lap so that she could hold her, but also so that she could see her face. Esme was projecting calm waves everywhere.

"So you might have noticed Peter and Charlottes eyes are brown," Rose started. "Right now they're wearing contacts. But in a minute they're going to take the contacts off, O.K.?"

Lydia nodded her head, looking at Rose confusingly.

"Their eyes aren't going to be gold like Daddys, or blue or green like a humans. They are going to be red," she said slowly. "You know how Daddys eyes are black when he's thirsty, so he goes and drinks animal blood and they become gold? Well their eyes are red because they drink human blood."

"So they get the human blood the same way Daddy gets animal blood," she stated, not being affected by this fact.

"Yes." Rose was clearly confused by how well Lydia was taking this.

"Oh," she said turning to Pete and Char. "Well as long as you don't eat Jake we can be friends."

Charlotte laughed a bit. "Oh don't worry, he won't taste too good anyway."

Everyone calmed down after that and we all talked about Anthony while Alice took Lydia to play in the woods.

"There's really no reason to kill him. There's so many of us here with gifts that even if he thought about it he would never have time to try anything," Esme said.

"That's a very good point, honey," Carlisle said. "Okay, if you are in vote of keeping him, raise your hand."

Everyone except Rose, Peter and Eleazer raised their hands.

Carlisle sighed, "Okay, Rose. Why do you think we should get rid of him?"

"We may all be able to handle him, but can Lydia?" She would've had a point if Lydia was ever alone, which she wasn't.

"You're right, Jasper," Edward said, giving me a look that said "speak-up".

"Lydia's never alone, Rose," I said, "Maybe for like three seconds while she's getting dressed but somebody is always on the other side of the door."

"You see, he won't be harmful to anyone, so Peter and Eleazer do you stil think it's beter to get rid of him?" Carlisle asked.

Peter spoke up, "Yes. Say one day he goes out to hunt with you all and he randomly decides to attack because he smells his own clan in the nearby area and thinks that maybe they'll help him take you out."

"We always check the area before we hunt." Carlisle clearly just wanted to get through, what to him, was a silly mater. "Eleazer?"

"Nevermind, I just shared the same worry," he admitted quietly.

Esme got up and announced, "I'm going to try and get more information on Elie and Maria."

"Elie? Who is Elie?" Carmen asked.

"Marias' supposed mate," Esme told her, looking confused. "Why?"

"We have a friend named Rupert that's been staying with us and he has a nephew named Elie. He changed him about two-hundred years ago," Carmen said.

I knew that they couldn't be the same person, these were all newborns.

"That would be helpful, actually, if they were the same person, but they can't be. These are all newborns," Renesmee stated.

"It may seem that way but Elie has the ability to make vampires stay in or return to the newborn state. That means he could be doing it to himself to appear that way. Does he have a sister?"

This was getting very interesting. I got hopeful, I really wanted them to be the same person, that would mean inside information that possibly even Maria doesn't know.

"Yes, yes. Her name is Analise," I told her.

Her eyes lit up and a smile spread across her face.

"That's them!" she exclamied. "I can't believe it!"

"Tell Rupert to come here, we need him," Carlisle told her. She nodded her head and pulled out her phone.

* * *

**It's getting interesting! Please review! :) **


	9. Sacrifice

**Jaspers POV**

Rupert arrived quickly. Although he'd sent Elie and Analise away because of Elies' gift, he still cared for them and was actually quite hopeful to meet with them again.

"I just hope they don't resent me for what I did," he said to Carlisle. He'd made it a point to show how sorry he was.

Rose, Jake and I had been reading newspapers from different cities in Washington for twenty minutes now. Alice was upstairs watching the news.

"I can't do it, Uncle Emmett," Renesmee whined, walking into the kitchen. She and Emmett had been practicing self-defense all morning in the backyard.

"Yes you can, Ness, you just have to focus," he encouraged her, "What happened to that brave girl that faced the Volturi?"

"This is different, there aren't nearly as many people," she complained.

As much as I loved Renesmee I really didn't feel like listening to her fears, because mine were just as bad. I knew we were a strong coven, but Maria never fails. Ever. I hated to admit it, but it was possible I was so... anxious (I refused to think of myself as scared) because Maria had some emotional control over me. She was from the darkest part of my past, a past I never wanted to have to face again.

"They're coming!" Alice shouted, running down the stairs.

Everyone stood up and crowded her as fast as possible. She got this embarrased look on her face.

"Not now, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you guys all wound up, but I had a vision," she said. "Two nights from tonight will be the big attack, and there are many new members to this clan. There's at least fifty."

Everyone sighed, Renesmee stomped away, venom tears pooling in her eyes. I stalked off, angry.

The woman who ruined my past was now clearly determined to ruin my future. What does she want from me, what will satisfy her? Has she always planned to sabotage my life, or is there some reason I've become important to her? I knew what I needed to do.

I grabbed a pen and peice of paper and began to write.

I left the paper on the desk and left to find Maria. As I looked back at the house, I wondered if my effort would be wasted, but I had to go nevertheless.

**Carlisle POV**

"Jasper! Jasper we need you downstairs," I called up the stairs. Nothing.

I knocked but there was no answer, so I opened it. A note was on the desk. I quickly grabbed it and ran downstairs.

* * *

Sorry it's so short and sorry it took so long to update, I will update again soon. Review, please. Next chapter will be very suspensful and very interesting.


	10. Ambush

**Carlisle POV**

"I'm so sorry for leaving you all like this, I just can't let one of you get hurt because of my problem. Please don't come after me. I love you all, especially you, Alice. Love, Jasper," I read the note out loud to everyone.

Alice screamed in horror. She ran out the backdoor before Edward could even read her mind and stop her, but he was close on her tail. A second later the rest of us followed, not respecting Jaspers wishes. We couldn't just let him get himself killed, he was our family.

"Renesmee and Jake, stay here with Lydia," I said before running out the back. She nodded her head.

We ran as fast as we could, Jaspers trail was still fairly fresh. He couldn't have been here more than 10 minutes ago. _That's all it_ takes, I thought. I pounded the ground harder, pushing myself. We had to save him.

I heard a loud rip, it sounded like the tear of vampire skin. I looked to my left, Emmett was holding a newborns attack.

"They're here!" he yelled.

Then about a dozen newborns sprang out of the trees. One fell onto Esme's back. I growled and tackled it to the ground. He snarled back furiously. I tore off his arms, then his head. There was a scream, more horrifying than you could imagine. I turned to see Kate, holding a headless Garrett. I ran towards the newborn behind her, but it got to her before I could. Thankfully she had an electric charge going throughout her body, so it backed off and went after Eleazer. He quickly killed the newborn.

I then turned my attention to Bella, she was fighting off one. Edward grabbed it from behind, they tore it apart together.

Charlotte, Peter and Alice were nowhere to be seen. I presumed they continued toward Jasper, until he stepped out from the trees.

"Where's Alice?" he asked.

"She went after you!" I yelled. Then I was blind sided by a newborn. He bit my arm then tore the other one off. I rolled over on him and bit at his throat. Then I tore it off completely and put my arm back on.

Emmett killed the last newborn.

"Carlisle, I couldn't find Maria, but I continued to follow her trail. They are headed back toward the house," he told me urgently.

"JASPER!" Alice yelled with joy, running at him. He swept her up into a huge hug and kissed her.

"I'm so sorry, Alice. I'll make it up to you later, I promise but right now we have to get back to the house, Maria is headed there," he said.

We started a fire and threw all the peices in. We all ran as fast as we could back home. With only Nessie, Jake and Lydia there to fight, it definitely wasn't safe. When we got there none of the newborns were there and the trail went cold. I hoped they weren't planning another ambush.

"We need to get ready to fight," Emmett said to Jake. "They're headed here."

He wrapped his arm around Nessie protectively and growled.

"Rupert, were any of them your neice or nephew?" I asked, turning my attention to him.

"No," he answered dimly.

Kate was carrying Garretts body back into the house, Eleazer following with the head. He sighed. "With heads you just have to wait for them to reattach themselves, and that can take a week. At least he wasn't accidently thrown into the fire."

Alice was concentrating hard. "They were waiting for Jasper, but seen us and attacked. If we stay here, they won't attack until the day after tomorrow, at sunset."

We all relaxed a little then. Thankfully we all hunted yesterday. Alice was dry sobbing, she had seen glimpses of some of these kids before they were turned and felt bad.

"I knew their names, I seen their families. Karen, Ryan, Brooke, James, Kellan. They were all human not even a week ago!"

I used my gift to take away some of the emotional pain, Esme sent calm waves at her. Rupert walked over and rubbed her back, I gave him an odd look. This wasn't the first time he went out of his way to comfort her, and he'd been watching her all week. Edward hadn't said anything about his thoughts, though.

"Alice, I hear you don't remember your human life," he said quietly. "And that it pleases you to learn about it."

She looked at him quizzically and nodded her head. Everyone eyed him suspiciously, Jasper stared daggers.

"I wasn't sure if I should tell you or not, but I knew you in your human life," he said gingerly.

Her eyes lit up and a small smile grew on her face. "Are you serious? This is amazing!"

"You were Analise and Elie's maid. You came over to America with them after their parents died. You only stayed one day, but you a very remarkable girl. Ana tried to contact you all the time but eventually we got a letter saying your family sent you to a mental hospital, then almost a year later we got a letter and package saying you went missing and were assumed to be dead. There was a necklace in the package your family sent to Ana, I have it if you'd like to see it," he told her. She nodded her head in awe. "Apparently you never took this off."

She gasped as he pulled the necklace out of his jacket. It was silver, and had a little heart hanging off it that was made of saphire. She held it close to her neck.

"You can keep it, I doubt Ana would want it back," he said sadly. He assumed his niece and nephew hated him.

We all sat around the house quietly, doing our own little activities with Edwards piano playing softly throughout the night.

* * *

**None of the characters any of you submitted were killed in this chapter, but my apologies if they do in the next one :/**


	11. Family Genes

**Jasper POV**

I apologized a dozen times to Alice. She forgave me the first time, but I would never stop making this up to her, I left her to get myself killed! Some mate I was.

At noon Carlisle went around the house telling everyone to be in the backyard in ten minutes.

When we all finally gathered down there, he, Emmett, and Anthony were standing there talking.

"Anthony understands that Maria has no reason to attack us and he going to fight for our side. We're going to do some training," he said. He turned to me. "Jasper will you lead?"

I smiled and walked to the head of the group. It was just like when Victoria came for Bella. I looked at my sister-in-law and smiled, I was so happy we saved her. I loved all of my family so much.

"I already trained most of you in one-on-one combat, so get into groups of three. Two of you will be newborns attacking the other person, and then you just keep changing back and forth from newborn to attackee. When being the newborn, try to rely on strength and frenzy," I ordered everyone.

"Hey, Jasper," Jake said, running over to me. "You know, with all these vampires coming, I'll bet some of the old packs grandkids have changed."

Brilliant. That was all I could use to describe Jake at this moment.

"You should head over there and find out. You became part of the stories once you joined us, correct?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "I hear Seth is still alive. I'm gonna go see if they phased yet."

He ran to the garage and left. I went over to Renesmee to help her practice.

"Okay, Ness, I'm going to try and tackle you and when I do I want you to pin me," I instructed. "Try squeezing my ribs with your knees."

She nodded her head and I ran at her. I didn't even get the chance to tackle her before she grabbed my shoulder and slammed me on the ground.

"Not part of the plan, but great job, Sweetie," I said and kissed her forehead.

After some more training we all went inside. Just as we were all settling down Jake walked in with two elderly men and four other men that were in their early thirties. I recognized one of them as Seth Clearwater. It was strange, seeing him so old, he was only fourteen when I met him.

Bella and Renesmee were already all over him. They missed him a lot.

"This is Quil's grandson, his name is also Quil," Jake said pointing to one of the younger men. He told me the other two were Embry and Jared's children, Cody and Nick. The fourth one, Aaron, was his nephew, Paul imprinted on his sister around the time Bella was changed.

"Thank you for coming, I can't imagine how difficult this must be for all of you," Carlisle said, shaking their hands.

They all had sour faces, but Seths son, the other elderly man spoke up. "We've told them how good you all are, that's why they aren't as angry as when my dad and his pack met you before."

We all sat down together and got to know each other. Some things were still unknown to the men, who were just young wolves.

One of the men, Jared's kid, even imprinted on someone that wasn't his wife. I felt so bad for them, they must be going through hell.

* * *

**I made Lydia the cover.**


	12. Twist

**Jasper's POV**

We all tried our hardest to train the wolves, we didn't want them getting hurt. Seth and his son didn't phase, but a few of the older packs great grandchildren did.

We had Nick, Cody, Aaron, Quil and their children. Nick had one, Liam; Cody had two, Tyler and Marcus; Aaron had one, Ryan; Quil had two; Ashton and Mike.

Even with ten more wolves, our clan of eleven (one of which was too young to fight), Peter and Charlotte, and the Denali's clan of six (and one of them was beheaded and couldn't fight), we still only had twenty-eight people going against fifty or sixty, maybe more! That meant two or three to one.

We didn't really have time to get anymore people together. I put down the book I'd been reading and started to pace. This was bad, really bad.

There was only a few hours left until Maria showed up. Alice said no one would be waiting for us and it would be safe to go hunting.

We all set off into the woods, even Charlotte and Peter accompanied us, not wanting to leave incase the attack came sooner than later.

I drained three deer, an elk, and a mountain lion.

After we all had our fill we decided to head straight to the clearing where we fought the Volturi. We sent Lydia to La Push with Seth, his son, Ryan and Renesmee. Once there, we got comfortable trees to wait for the attack. I held Alice closely to me, breathing in her wonderful scent.

After about an hour she looked up at me.

"Do you realize you're doing that?" she asked. I looked at her quizzically.

"You've been murmuring 'I promise I won't let them hurt you' for the past ten minutes," she said.

I sighed. "I didn't realize I was doing that, and I won't."

She sat up, took my hands in her and stared deeply into my eyes.

"As much as I hate to admit it, there's no way we're all going to make it. If I die you c-"

"I AM NOT GOING TO LET THEM HURT YOU!" I yelled.

She dropped her jaw and looked at me with horror.

"Alice I'm so sorry for yelling, I just can't let that happen," I apologized.

She just kept staring.

I shook her lightly. "Alice, Baby, what's wrong? Say something."

"They're here, they're coming!"

Everyone quickly jumped from the trees. We formed a long line across one half of the field. _Well isn't this some Deja Vu shit._

_Ah,_ Maria. She was staring straight at me. She smiled wickedly.

"Hello, Jasper," she greeted. "I see you've found yourself a new mate, and a nice family to go along with it."

"You don't have to hurt them to get to me, just tell me why you need me and I'll help you in any way that I can," I said harshly. It hurt to go back to being at her beck and call.

"My oh my, we've got a big ego, too, now don't we," she said mockingly.

I growled at her. "No, I haven't got a big ego. Stop playing games and just tell me what you want."

She became serious and glared at me.

"Lydia."

* * *

Sorry about the cliffhanger :) Also, if you look at the reviews you'll see I posted one. If you would read that I'd appreciate it, it holds a lot of information about the future of this story.


End file.
